


Game Over

by AngelaChristian



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Petyr Baelish sieht sich am Ziel all seiner Träume...





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Game of Thrones belongs to David Benioff, D.B.Weiss and George R.R. Martin, I don't make money with it.

Game Over

Das Spiel war zu Ende. Er hatte gewonnen, er Petyr Baelish , erster seines Names, war der neue König und Herrscher über die Sieben Königreiche von Westeros. Es fühlte sich alles wie ein Traum an, der Tag auf den er sein Leben lang gewartet hatte und den er insgeheim für unerreichbar hielt, war wahr geworden. Wie oft hatte er vor dem eiserenen Thron gestanden und sich gefragt, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde darauf zu sitzen und auf die nun seinen Gefolgsleute hinabzublicken. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl des Triumphes. Er ,Petyr Baelish, war am Ziel.

Inzwischen waren die offiziellen Feierlichkeiten anlässlich seiner Krönung vorüber, die Glocken hatten den ganzen Tag über geläutet, Gesandte aus allen Teilen des Königreiches hatten ihm die Ehre erwiesen und ihre Treue geschworen. Doch das Beste folgte einige Tage später, seine Hochzeit mit Sansa Stark. Die Lennisters hatten ihre Macht im letzten Krieg an das Haus Tyrell verloren, welches ihm seit der durch ihn arrangierten Vermählung von Maggery und Jeoffrey wohlgesonnen war. Durch seine Ehe mit Sansa würde er zudem Macht über den gesamte Norden gewinnen. Sie war nach wie vor eine Schlüsselfigur in seinem Plan.

Endlich konnte er sein Versprechen einlösen und ihr Winterfell zurückgeben. Sie willigte sofort ein, als er um ihre Hand anhielt. Ihr Ja-Wort, dass sie vor aller Welt als Zeuge wiederholte, bedeutete ihm mehr als alles andere zuvor. Er hatte für ihre Hochzeit Unmengen an Zitronenkuchen backen lassen, nur um sie glücklich zu machen. Sie sollte das schönste Kleid tragen, dass je eine Königin von Westeros getragen hatte. Doch nun stand ihm der letzte Akt dieses so perfekten Tages noch bevor, Sansa erwartete ihn sicher schon in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafgemach.

Er ließ ein letztes Mal seinen Blick durch den leeren Thronsaal schweifen, dann erhob er sich und durchquerte den Saal in Richtung Ausgang. Das Echo seiner Schritte hallte von den steinernen Wänden wider und ließ ihn kurz innehalten. In beschlich das ungute Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden doch als er sich umdrehte, war er immer noch allein. Vielleicht waren es nur nervliche Anspannung und die irrationale Angst , Sansa doch noch in letzter Minute zu verlieren. Er ging unbeirrt weiter und nickte einer königlichen Wache kurz zu, die in der Nähe ihres gemeinsamen Zimmer postiert war. Der Mann verneigte sich respektvoll. Nach wenigen Schritten erreichte er sein Ziel und klopfte an die Tür. 

„Euer Majestät, sind sie zu sprechen ?“

Von drinnen hörte er Sansas fröhliches Lachen. „Petyr, komm einfach rein!“  
Er öffnete die Tür. Sansas Anblick ließ seinen Atem stocken. Sie trug ein transparentes Kleid aus schneeweißer Spitze unter dem sich ihr makelloser Körper abzeichnete. Das rote Haar fiel ihr lose über die Schultern. So stand sie lächelnd neben dem Bett. Wortlos schlang er die Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sie. Diesmal erwiderte sie den Kuss, vorbei waren die Zeit, als sie in seinen Armen vor Angst zu erstarren schien.  
„Oh, Petyr…“ seufzte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich.“

Er küsste ihren Hals und ihren Nacken. Ihre Haut war so zart unter seinen Lippen wie der hauchdünne Stoff ihres Kleides. Bald würde sie ganz ihm gehören und nur ihm allein. Er wusste, dass Tyrion sie nie berührt hatte, Sansa war zu aufrichtig, um ihn zu belügen. Vorsichtig schob er ihren Rocksaum nach oben und berührte die Innenseite ihres nackten Schenkels, dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick durch halbgeschlossene Lider. Wortlos hob er das Kleid an und zog es ihr aus. Sein eigener Mantel folgte wenig später. Sansa sah ihm noch immer tief in die Augen, als seine Hände ihre nackten Brüste umfassten und sie zärtlich streichelten. Dann dirigierte er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Ihre nackten Körper berührten sich. Sansa schloss ihre Arme um Petyr und zog ihn an sich. Er bedeckte ihre Brüste mit Küssen. Seine Zunge wanderte über ihren Bauch hinab bis zu ihren gespreizten Schenkeln, wo sie verweilte. Sie fühlte ein nie gekanntes Pulsieren zwischen ihren Schenkeln, dass mit jedem Herzschlag heftiger wurde. Seine Zunge umspielte und streichelte sie. Sansa stöhnte unter seinen Berührungen auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann strich er mit einem Finger über ihre nasse Haut , bevor er ihn vorsichtig einführte. Sie fühlte sich in der Tat sehr eng an. Ebenso vorsichtig führte er einen zweiten Finger ein. Sansa lag nun die ganze Zeit über still mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm. Er entzog ihr seine Finger.

„Sansa…“ flüsterte er „was ich jetzt tue, könnte etwas weh tun, aber es wird nicht lange dauern.“  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen und nickte kurz.  
Petyr legte sich auf sie. Mit einer Hand umfasst er sich selbst. Sansa biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als er in sie eindrang. Er hielt inne, bis sich ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten, dann bewegte er sich in ihr. Petyr fühlte, dass er seinen Orgasmus nicht lange würde hinauszögern können, dazu war er viel zu erregt. Jeder Stoß brachte ihn unvermeidlich näher an sein Ziel. „Oh Sansa…“ stöhnte er. Sein Atmen ging in keuchend. „Du bist die schönste Frau in ganz Westeros.“ Sekunden später sank er mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihre Arme. Dort blieb er erschöpft mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

„Petry ?“ Ihre Hand streichelte über sein ergrauendes Haar. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Ihre Stimme war kalt ohne jede Zärtlichkeit. „Ich habe gelogen, als ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe.“  
Er erstarrte. Ihre Worte ließen das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. . Aus weiter Ferne hörte er ihre Stimme.

„Du dachtest, ich könnte nicht lügen, doch ich habe ja von einem wahren Meister gelernt. Du hast meine Familie an die Lennisters verraten, um als Belohnung für deine Ergebenheit Lord von Harrenhall zu werden. Du hast meine Tante geheiratet und ermordet, um ihre Titel zu erhalten. Du hast mich und Tyrion wie Jeoffreys Mörder aussehen lassen. Du hast auch mich nur benutzt“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er ein Messer auf blitzen, doch ihre Worte trafen ihn mit der Wucht eines Stiches mitten ins Herz. Ein rasender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. 

„Ich hasse dich, Lord Baelish !“, brüllte sie.

„Nein !!!“ 

Petyr saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, sein Schrei hallte durch die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit. Er rang nach Atem, während sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sammelte. Desorientiert sah er sich um. Das Bett war leer. Lysa war fort. Für immer. Genauso wie Cat. Er hatte verloren. Game Over.  
Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, bis er hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann.


End file.
